


Pet Names

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mentioned Sakamoto Ryuji - Freeform, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Another Prompt!! wowoooooo this one was harder for me to tap out.Akechi and Akira just snuggling in bed. This is like... College years, Akechi has long hair and Akira has his significantly shorter. that doesn't really matterAkira tries to come up with a nickname/pet name for Akechi
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Kudos: 47





	Pet Names

Akira absently stares at the little glowing stars on his ceiling, running his fingers through Akechi’s long brown hair. It’s grown a lot since High School. Akira cut his short, while Akechi grew his long. It suits him well though, tied into a high pony.

He blinks as Akechi moves out of his arms, sitting up and stretching, “I have work due.”

“Next week.”

Akechi side-eyes him, “Unlike you, I enjoy getting my work done early.”

Akira smirks, they both know they’re pretty much even on the ‘workaholic’ level. He gently tugs on Akechi’s hair, “Please? Just a few more minutes?”

The heady pull of sleep must be affecting Akechi as much as it is Akira, because he lays back down.

They lay in silence again, until Akira’s phone chirps. He ignores it, but Akechi reaches for it, 

“Uh… Rhys?”

“Ryuji.”

“Why is his name Rhys?”

“It’s called a nickname, Goro.”

He feels the glare the other man throws at him and laughs, “Would you like a nickname? Maybe a… pet name? Dear?”

“Ugh.” Akechi drops the phone back to the floor and settles back against Akira’s chest.

“That’s not a no… Honey… Crow?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Mmm…” Akira falls into silent consideration, then finally grins to the dark room,

“King?”


End file.
